


A Dance in the Setting Sun

by KuroBakura



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 16:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KuroBakura/pseuds/KuroBakura
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adam makes to spend his week long break with the love of his life, Tom.</p><p>This going to be completed in 2 one shots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dance in the Setting Sun

**Author's Note:**

> The was originally going to be chapter in another fanfic but I decided to make a short one shot instead.

Adam and Tom stood on the balcony that was outside their hotel, in the penthouse suite. They were at looking at the sunset that in front of them but far away and enjoying each others' company. Adam was doing promos for his new album, “The Original High” and Tom just got done filming all the episodes for the upcoming series, “The Night Manager”. Adam flew to where Tom at so they could be together for a few days as well. Ironically, Adam was there to promote his album but be with Tom as well. He is going to stay a week but he had a break after this interview and he wanted to be with his boyfriend. As they were on the balcony, Tom looked over at Adam and smiled. Adam looked up at Tom and did the same thing.

“So, enjoying the view?” Tom asked.

“Well, now I am.” Adam replied. Tom reached over and touched Adam's cheek.

“Same here, Darling.” Tom said. Adam leaned forward and kissed Tom's lips. Tom put his arms around his man and held him closer. Also, the day after Adam's interview will mark 3 months since they have been dating. Tom and Adam are very much in love and are the happiest they have ever been in their entire lives. When they stopped kissing, they looked in to each others' eyes.

“I love you, Adam.” Tom said.

“I love you, too, Tom.” Adam replied. They let go of each other and held hands.

“Today has been absolutely perfect.” Tom said, looking their hands.

“It sure has.” Adam said.

“I mean, this morning, I was sitting in my hotel room, alone, thinking about what to do today and then around noon, there was a knock on my door. As soon as I open the door, I saw this sexy, sweet man standing in front of me, grinning from ear to ear.” Tom told Adam. Adam chuckled a bit.

“Were you were surprised to see me? Because you know we did not plan this at all.” Adam told him.

“I was but...it was also very wonderful and sweet that you did this. Though, there is one thing I am wondering though.”

“Yes?” Adam asked.

“How did you know which hotel I was staying at?” Tom asked.

“Remember when Chris aka Thor called you last Sunday?” Adam replied.

“Yes I remember. ...Wait.” Tom said, then looking at Adam, grinning.

“You little shit! ...I love you.” Tom said, laughing.

“Oh, I love you, too, sweetheart.” Adam said. Tom kissed Adam and then they looked forward again at the sunset. Adam laid his head on Tom's right shoulder and Tom his head on top of Adam's.

“A perfect ending to a perfect day.” Tom said.

“Sure is.” Adam said. A couple of minutes later Tom lifted up his head off of Adam. He looked and Adam and caressed his chin.

“I will be right back, Dear.” Tom said. He let go and walked back in to the hotel room. Adam looked and saw Tom get out his phone and a portable speaker. As Tom turned around to walk back on to the balcony, Adam turned around so Tom did not see that he was peaking. Tom walked on to the balcony and put his his phone and speaker on a table that was out there. He unlocked his phone and connected the speaker to the cellphone through Bluetooth. Tom, then, turned to Adam and put on the song. Adam began to laugh because he began to “Never Close Our Eyes” (which Adam sings).

“Tom Hiddleston! You are so awesome and sweet.” Adam said. Tom held out his hand.

“Shall we dance?” Tom asked. Adam took Tom's hand in one of his and they began to dance to the song. Tom loves Adam and his music. Tom secretly dances to Adam's music in private but he has listened to Adam's songs with other people around. Tom twirled Adam around and held him as they danced on the balcony.

“You are a wonderful dancer, Adam.” Tom complimented as they were now slow-dancing.

“Thank you but I am not as amazing as you.” Adam replied.

“Aw, darling. Do not think like that. You are very talented in many ways and even if you had one thing you are good at, be proud of that because...I am. I am very proud of you, my dear, Adam.” Tom said. Adam buried his head in to one of Tom's shoulder

“Awe, Adam.” Tom said, putting head on top of his. By now, they have danced through 2 of Adam's songs. When the 3rd song finished, they go and Tom went over to turn off the speaker.

“Well, that was fun!” Tom said.

“It felt wonderful to be able to dance with you out here and feel so carefree.” Adam told Tom. Suddenly, both their stomachs growled at the same time. They both laughed out loud.

“Hey, Adam! ...Lets go get some food.” Tom said. Adam walked over and held Tom's right hand.

“Sure, boo.” Adam said. Tom giggled every time Adam called him “Boo”.

“How about we go out. My treat.” Tom said.

“Okay.” Adam said, smiling. Tom and Adam walked in to the hotel and got their things ready before they headed out.

When got to the door, Adam stopped and looked at Tom.

“Are you ready?” Adam asked. Tom looked at Adam.

“To show the world that I have the most amazing man? Of course! I'm not afraid of people or the ignorance. As you have said before “Love Overcomes hates”.” Tom replied.

“..I'm ready, too.” Adam said. Holding Tom's hand a bit tighter. Tom held Adam's hands tighter as well.

“Lets go, my dear.” Tom said. He opened the door and they walked out. As they arrived to the restaurant, Adam leaned over to one of Tom's ears and whispered in to it.

“I love you.” Tom looked at Adam and whispered back.

“I love you, too.” Tom kissed him and they went inside to go enjoy a meal together.

 


End file.
